


The Ending Cannot Come in the Middle of the Story

by CaesiumDressing



Category: The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo Justice and Trucy are tasked with taking Klavier Gavin out to the seaside on some errand. Little did they know they were about to take part in a battle for the fate of the last unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending Cannot Come in the Middle of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoned from the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Original prompt can be found here: http://pw-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/3082.html?thread=7154698

“Of all the stupid errands we’ve been sent on, this has to be the stupidest.” Apollo said, adjusting his backpack.

“It isn’t so bad Polly. We’re getting a little hike by the beach. Maybe we can go swimming later. Daddy just said that we had to escort Klavier to the sea. He didn’t say we couldn’t have fun once we got there.” Trucy said, tromping along behind Apollo.

“Yes, but why? What the hell is this task that he has to complete?” Apollo sighed. “Sometimes I think your dad lost it after all those years in the Borscht Bowl. Too many travelers, too many stories.”

Klavier had stopped at the cusp of the hill and was looking out at the sea with sadness in his eyes. Apollo approached his side and placed set his hand on Klavier’s shoulder.

“What are you looking at, Klavier?” Apollo asked, concerned with the sudden sadness playing across the prosecutor’s regularly happy face.

“The sea,” Klavier said simply.

“The sea is always good,” came a grizzled voice from over Apollo’s shoulder. He turned and saw an old man in what must have once been grand clothes. He was stooped and twisted, sparse white hair crowning his head.

“Yes,” Klavier said turning to the man.

“You came? After all these years, you came,” the man said, laughing dryly. “It would be best if you returned to your home in the city and settled down to a normal human life. You’re no match for the red bull.”

“What is he talking about Klavier?” Apollo asked, turning back to the blonde man he’d come here with.

“You know I can’t go back. I set out on a journey to find others like me and made a foolish mistake along the way. I got confused after I was changed by that wizard, and I forgot what I meant to do. Now that I remember, I cannot live knowing that I did not try to return unicorns to the world.”

“Wow Apollo,” Trucy leaned in and whispered into Apollo’s ear “did you know Klavier was the last unicorn?”

“Unicorn? Red Bull? What in the hell is everyone talking about?” Apollo said confusedly.

Klavier bid Apollo’s question no mind. “I will free them. You can’t stop me.”

“Oh? Look who you came here with; a two-bit show magician and the human form of a yappy dog.”

“Hey!” Trucy exclaimed “I’m not just a show magician. I can do real magic mister, just like in the story books!”

“And I’m not a yappy dog, I’m a lawyer!” Apollo yelled shrilly, puffing out his chest to make himself look more intimidating.

The old man cackled. “Yes, a lawyer. No great hero and a little girl who claims to be a sorceress. What a laugh,” the man turned; hobbling back toward the shack he called home. “I will watch you clown around as long as it pleases me and then you will be off, back to your little lives in the city.”

“Klavier, you’re a unicorn! How can you let that old man talk to you like that?!” Trucy cried, running to Klavier’s side.

“He’s right, fräulein. Apollo is no hero and you are no sorceress,” Klavier cast his eyes down at the sea again. “Why did we come here? It was a fool’s errand. Let’s go back,” Klavier turned toward the path they came on and away from the sea.

“Objection!” Apollo shouted, flinging his arm out towards Klavier finger pointed viciously. “I did not walk all the way out here with you and Trucy to turn around and go home. The ending cannot come in the middle of the story!”

“Apollo’s right Klavier, you can’t just not finish an epic quest. I’m sure I can change you back!”

“Fräulein, you may try but I’m afraid you’d be disappointed. It’s not an easy trick. Only two great wizards were ever able to change a unicorn into a human and neither was able to change them back.”

Trucy clapped her hands and made a determined face. “I’m going to do this, stand back.” She stretched her arms out in front of her, popping the joints, and bowed her head. “Magic, do as you will. Magic, do as you will.” She began to chant quietly.

Apollo stood open mouthed at the farce happening before his eyes. Prosecutor Gavin was just staring sadly at Trucy who was waving her arms in circles and chanting some foolish mantra. Just as Apollo was about to turn away, leaving this insanity behind him, and turn in his two weeks notice to Phoenix, a green glow began to form between Trucy’s hands.

Trucy’s brows were knitted in concentration, putting everything she had into the chant. The glow began to get brighter and bigger. Klavier reached out to it and it to him. Slowly the strange light began to engulf Klavier and his body began to twist and reshape. His face elongated, becoming that of a horse. Suddenly his limbs became thinner and his hands and feet became cloven hooves. As his hooves touched the ground the earth began to shake.

The old man was cackling from his hovel. “Now you’ve done it. The last unicorn will be mine, driven into the sea like all the others by the red bull!” 

On the horizon a dark shadow loomed, glowing red like the setting sun. There was a roar that shook the air around them. Klavier bounded backwards on his four legs, whinnying. The bull charged around Apollo and Trucy, knocking them off their feet into the dirt. Klavier bounded down the hill toward the sea.

“I have no idea what’s actually happening,” Apollo said, picking himself up “but I'm going to stop whatever it is. Trapping sentient creatures in the sea is unlawful imprisonment old man and I won’t allow it!” Apollo shouted at the old man who was laughing raucously in the old plastic lawn chair he’d dragged out of his hovel while they weren't watching.

Apollo bounded down the hill just as Klavier charged past the bull, back toward land. Apollo stepped between them. Suddenly he realized that he had no weapons and no means of defense. He was completely helpless between two magical beasts battling each other. As he realized he had no hope the bull charged. 

Apollo fell to the ground, no longer breathing, and Klavier whinnied. He could tell that Apollo was gone and it filled him with rage. He galloped at the bull, jabbing his horn at the bull’s face. The bull stepped back. Klavier kept charging and pushing the bull toward the sea. The bull roared, tossing its head and rolling its flaming eyes but Klavier had become single minded. This beast killed his friend and it would pay dearly for that. 

Soon the bull’s ghostly hooves were in the edge of the water. With each step the tide rose higher around him. The bull was being driven into the sea just as he had driven the unicorns. With each wave the bull’s red glow became dimmer. One last thrust of Klavier's glowing horn pushed the bull’s under the waves and with a mighty roar his fiery eyes were extinguished.

The waves swelled, and when they came to break on the shore they left unicorns in their wake. Hundreds and hundreds of shining beasts came rushing in on each wave. Their galloping shook the earth hard enough that the Old man’s shack crumbled to the ground. They streamed and streamed until there was none left. When they had gone the earth stilled and Klavier cantered over to Apollo’s side where Trucy knelt crying.

Klavier touched his horn to Apollo’s chest and Apollo began breathing again. “Mr. Wright, I had the strangest dream about Klavier being a unicorn. . .” he rubbed his eyes and realized that Trucy was sitting in front of him teary eyed. “Was I dead?”

Trucy let out a sob and threw her arms around Apollo’s shoulders. Apollo glanced around and swore he caught a glimpse of a white flank over the hill.

~~~

Phoenix Wright sat on the couch in the front office of The Wright Anything Agency sipping from a mug of coffee with a copy of the evening news spread across his knees. After he was sure Miles had recovered from the earthquake he went into the office to meet with Apollo and Trucy, hoping they’d be back from the errand he’d sent them on. If the earthquakes were any indication, they’d succeeded.

The door to the agency opened and in stepped his daughter and Apollo Justice, both ashen faced. “Welcome home you two. Did you complete your quest?” The look Apollo gave him could have set the newspaper across his knees on fire. 

“If it makes you feel any better, he’ll remember you when men are fairy tales in books written by rabbits,” Phoenix said. Apollo replied by stomping into his office and slamming the door. 

“I think he’s gonna need some time to process the whole ‘dying-to-a-magical-creature-and-then-being-resurrected-by-a-different-magical-creature’ thing Daddy,” Trucy said, plopping down next to Phoenix on the couch.

~~~

Miles Edgeworth stood on his back porch, eyes wide. He was talking to what everyone else would perceive as a white mare. He was not so easily fooled, however. Mares didn’t speak in men’s voices, and they surely didn’t have fake German accents.

“So, I regret to tell you chief prosecutor, I will no longer be able to work for you. I must return to my forest. You will find a letter of resignation in my desk,” Klavier spoke like a man chatting about unfortunate weather, not a man who had magically been turned into a unicorn.

Miles Edgeworth nodded, saying nothing.

“Please, tell Apollo Justice that I appreciated his bravery today. I only regret that we will not have more time together. Herr Forehead always brought me joy,”

“Yes,” Miles Edgeworth managed, nodding his head.

“Thank you,” Klavier whispered. He turned himself, nickered, and galloped off. 

Miles Edgeworth went back into his house, poured himself a cup of tea, and sat down in his living room without turning on any lights. As he sipped his tea he vowed silently to himself that he would never breathe a single word of what he had just seen to any other living soul.


End file.
